Selfless
by Siplinzel1
Summary: "In order to survive, we cling to all we know and understand. And label it reality. But knowledge and understanding are ambiguous. That reality could be an illusion. All humans live with the wrong assumptions. Isn't that another way of looking at it? That sharingan how much can you really see?" that is what Kakashi Hatake has been wondering about.


On top of the Hokage mountain can two figures be made out of the shadows. The third Hokage and a loyal ANBU. The ANBU is one of the village best captains called Inu "Inu, you understand that when this is done you will be considered an S-Rank criminal... Right?" The third looks down at the ANBU with sad eyes while the ANBU just turns his gaze to him so the third can see the mismatched eyes there are grey and red. The Sharingan spinning in the red one "Hai I do Hokage-sama but they are planning a coup against our village that can't happen. You know this is the only solution we have left" Inu looks the third in the eye with his Sharingan Spinning into the Mangekyo Sharingan. The third eyes widen when he sees that eye. He knows just how powerful that it is. "Kakashi you could become Hokage Someday but your choice is this fate. Very well Kakashi meet me at the secret meeting point afterwards" The ANBU Hatake Kakashi also known as Inu bows and takes his leave. what they don't know is that a person has been watching in the Shadows.

While Kakashi walks in the forest to the bag entrance of the Uchiha clan district. when he feels someone behind him. he turns around and comes eye to eye with someone with purple hair and orange eyes with an Ame headband "Kakashi of the Sharingan eye..." She says. Kakashi takes out a kunai "Who are you? you seem to know who I am, but I have no idea, who you are" Kakashi asks "I'm Konan and I have something to ask you and you and can give me your answer when you have finished talking with the third at the layout. You will join the Akatsuki when you have killed the Uchiha clan and if you answer no you will fight me. if you lose you join if you win you walk away and we will send others with same propose as me when I ask you this. You understand" Kakashi thinks about what Konan just said and realises that he do not have a choice in the matter "I will give you my answer now... Yes, I will join. it seems like I don't have a choice either" And with that Kakashi enters the Uchiha grounds with his kunai in hand and kills them all.

One hour later Kakashi stands in the middle with all the dead bodies of the Uchiha when a little Sasuke enters that space with his big brother not far behind him.

Uchiha Itachi looks around him in shock over seeing all the dead bodies of his clan. when he comes to the middle of the district he sees his little brother laying on the ground. he runs over to his brother and checks to see if he is still alive, he is very relieved when he finds a pulse. Itachi feels a presence behind him and takes out kunai and throws it at the person behind him when he feels a kunai to his throat he sees his brother waking up and that is the last moment of Uchiha Itachi...

"Why did you do this?!" Yells Sasuke at the person who just murdered his clan "To test the limit of my abilities." Kakashi looks him in the eye while saying it "You're telling me that that was the reason you butchered every single member of our clan?" Sasuke is so scared that he do not see the Sharingan in Kakashi's eye "It was of great importance." Kakashi tells him with an emotionless face before he continues "Change is impossible in this fog of ignorance. Being the best isn't all it's made out to be. When you have the power you become arrogant and isolated from the world. No matter how coveted and though-after you were in the beginning. But with the Uchiha it's different because you and all these people are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you DO hate me. That's what criminals are for. Appearances and preconceptions aren't going to tell you anything at all." Kakashi's Sharingan spins to life and "Tsukuyomi" and Sasuke is caught in the Genjutsu.

In the Genjutsu Kakashi tells Sasuke to hate him and when has got enough hatred and the same eyes as him then come and find him and kill him.

Kakashi meets the third at the hideout that. "It is done now Hokage-sama" Kakashi looks the third with sad eyes before they turn cold as stone and he kneels on the ground. he takes his ANBU mask of his face. "Kakashi please be careful out there" that is all the third can say before he sees one of his best shinobis go. "Hokage-sama next time the village see it will be as an enemy" the third takes his leave. Konan shows up in a lot of paper "Kakashi are you ready to leave?" Asks Konan "Yes I'm but where are you taking me?" asks Kakashi "I'm taking you to the leader, he is waiting." 'Konan walks in front of Kakashi and doesn't see the tears that are streaming down his face.

They come to a building and walk up the stairs to the front door. "Wait here I will go inform the leader that the last member has accepted" A little after the doors swing open and Kakashi walks inside and see everyone attention on him "Hatake Kakashi... we have been waiting. welcome to the organisation" Kakashi just looks at him still with Mangekyo Sharingan active. in the corner of the room can Orochimaru be found smiling looking at Kakashi's eye. "Your partner will be Orochimaru of the sannin. maybe you have met before"

Orochimaru can only think about getting Kakashi's Sharingan when he and Kakashi walk to where they were told. Kakashi has gotten his long black cloak with red clouds on it. Kakashi is very conscious about Orochimaru being behind him. because of the fact that Orochimaru wants the Sharingan. Kakashi stops walking when hearing the sound of snakes hissing behind him. The snake wraps around him "To think someone using the Sharingan is standing before me. I'm quite the lucky one. Now I will take that body of yours." Kakashi has closed his eyes while Orochimaru was talking and now when opens them again the Sharingan is in both his eyes instead of only one. at the same time Orochimaru's widened when he becomes paralysed "Impossible! I've been paralyzed by your Genjutsu. the power of those eyes." Orochimaru starts to move his shaking hands up in the hand seal he needs to release it. but as he almost has his hands up Kakashi cuts one of his hands of "Orochimaru, before my eyes all of your jutsus become useless." Orochimaru bows down and pick up his hand and walks away.

A week later in Konoha is everyone still in shock over what happened to the Uchiha clan. even more that it was done by one of the most talented Shinobi they have ever had and now is an S-Rank criminal. Kakashi friends are sad that they may have to kill him next they meet. Those close Kakashi has been called the Hokage office. They all stand in front of the third. "I have a mission for you guys. It is about Kakashi.

He was spotted earlier this week at an abandoned hideout in the south of fire country but, he was not alone Orochimaru was spotted too. The person who spotted them said that they had a fight and that Orochimaru walked away with a missing hand. You guys are to find out what exactly happened there but, one of Jiraya spies says that Kakashi is still in the area. Move out" "Hai" and they all disappear. What they didn't know was that a black crow had been sitting and sending the conversation back to a pair of Sharingan eyes. Kakashi opens his eyes. "So they will be coming here"

A day later the Konoha shinobi reaches south of Fire country. Asuma, Gai and Kurenai walk up the stairs to the top of the hideout. at the top of hideout is Hatake Kakashi waiting with the Sharingan in both eyes. The three Junin split up when there are three different ways to take But, what they don't know is that it is just a simple Genjutsu there is set to make them split has placed some ^Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu^ where all of them will end up in the hideout.

Kurenai comes to a stop in the hideout when she is Standing 20 meters from Hatake Kakashi. Both of eyes looked on her but, she notice that he do not have the Sharingan in his left eye "Kakashi where is your Sharingan?!" Yell Kurenai because she knew it did not just disappear. Kakashi looks directly at her and the Sharingan springs to life "Kakashi how did you gain the Uchiha bloodline limit in both eyes?" Kurenai can't help herself she has to know "You know that the Hatake clan has white chakra. With that chakra, we can adapt to any bloodline that gets implanted in our bodies. But, a dojutsu can take years to fully be a part of the chakra nature. You understand what I'm saying?" Kurenai does not know how to answer to only knows that she will have to fight Kakashi. Kurenai goes through the hand seals ^Magen: String Been Binding Illusion^ Kakashi is captured in the Jutsu. But, Kakashi has already made his move ^Magen: Mirror Heaven and Earth change^ Kurenai gets caught in her own illusion. "Kurenai your Genjutsu is useless against me," Kakashi tells her before explodes in a mass of crows and then is gone.

Gai can't believe what he sees in front of him. In front of him is Hatake Kakashi... his revival... looking at him like he is not even there. "Kakashi how could you do something so unyouthful. You were always so loyal to Konoha how could you betray us like that. Then leave one alive who is probably going want you dead the rest of his life" Gai did not hear Kakashi whisper the words I hope under his breath before he attacked and Kakashi fast took some distance and make some hand seal ^Katon: Phoenix Sage flower Nail Crimson^ Kakashi throws some shuriken at the same time with the Jutsu. Gai is very surprised by the fire Jutsu. and when he looks Kakashi in the eye he sees the Sharingan. Kakashi explodes in a mass of crows and then he is gone.

Asuma is fighting Kakashi tanto against chakra blades "Kakashi why did you do it" Asks Asuma him "Why? To test my strength, that's why" Is the answer Asuma gets "Kakashi I know you, you would not do it for that propose. The only way you would have done it is if you were ordered to" Asuma and Kakashi split apart and look each other in the eye and closes his eyes and open them again with the Mangekyo Sharingan in his eyes and uses ^Tsukuyomi^. everything for Asuma turns red and black and then he sees Kurenai. He knows he is in some kind of Genjutsu. he just can't break it. "The world of the "Grasping moon" All of space. All of Time. Every matter. Everything is under my control. now for the next 72 hours you will see everyone you love die in front of you" and with that Kakashi explodes in a mass of crows again.

when Gai and Kurenai reach Asuma they find him unconsciousGai picks Asuma up and they head bag the village.

Sasuke wakes up two weeks later with the words echoing in his head "There is no value in killing the likes of you… You foolish Uchiha… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

 _A/N This is the first chapter I don't when this is going to be updated again probably next momth but five some Reviews and tell me what you think of this.z_


End file.
